


Vigil

by Icalynn



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Episode: s01e22 Fallout, Episode: s01e23 Godsend, Gen, Hospitals, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 03:16:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icalynn/pseuds/Icalynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan's thoughts and feelings following Fallout and before the events in Godsend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vigil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LostandAlone22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostandAlone22/gifts).



> Sorry for the delay, I hope this is what you were looking for! Enjoy! 
> 
> Beta'd by Ischa.

Nathan’s heart raced, everything becoming a blur once the emergency personnel rushed onto the scene. They forced him to the side and he felt helpless, just watching as they tried to revive his little brother. His chest felt tight, unable to draw in a breath as they continued to work on him and trying to bring him back to life. “Peter.”

He took back every word he said, he didn’t mean to be so harsh to his brother... make him feel like he was an inconvenience. In reality, he’d do anything for him. Peter was and always would be his heart. Nathan was who he is because his brother believed in him, loved him, and always stood by him. Even if Nathan didn’t deserve it.

“Will he be okay?” Nathan asked as they finished stabilizing him and put Peter on the stretcher. 

“And you are?” The EMT questioned, looking him over. 

“I’m his brother.” 

The EMT nodded, letting him follow him to the ambulance. Nathan’s heart raced as the man explained what was going on, using words such as fluid deficit, shock, tachypnea, and bradycardia... all words he had no knowledge of. He wasn’t Peter, the world of medicine meant nothing to him. He knew laws and legislation, not this... and he felt like he was failing his brother. 

“It’s too early to say,” he added and Nathan felt faint. He understood that. “We’re taking him to the local hospital to stabilize him...” his voice dropped an octave and nodded to the ambulance. “But if I were you, I’d get him out of this town and get him someplace where they hospital is a little more legit, if you know what I mean.”

“I’ll make the arrangements,” Nathan managed, it would give him something to do, something tangible to focus on. Only the best for Peter. 

~ 

Nathan rubbed his face, it had taken a lot of maneuvering and doctors yelling at him... but Peter was back in New York where he should be. He stood at the window, unable to sit at his baby brother’s bedside for longer than a few minutes. The prognosis wasn’t good. Peter had still not woken up... and they weren’t sure if he would. 

“How is he?” 

Nathan glanced at his mother as she waltzed through the door, she always knew how to work a room, even now. She rushed to his bedside, dripping with over exaggerated, motherly concern that was wasted on Nathan. “If you were here, you would know.” 

“Nathan,” she huffed as she took Peter’s hand in hers. “I am here when I can be.”

He shook his head, looking back to the window. “No changes.” He remarked, rubbing the scruff on his chin. He had not left his brother’s side in days. Unlike his mother, he had to be here... he had to watch out for him. That’s what big brothers do and he had been a shitty one lately. 

“I see,” Angela hummed as a lull settled between them. The only sound that could be heard was the insistent buzzing of the machines that seemed to get louder to Nathan with every passing day. “You should go home.”

“No.” His response was immediate and he bristled at the thought of leaving Peter. Nathan was sure, if it would have been Nathan in that bed, Peter wouldn’t go home either. Would stay vigilant at his side until he woke up… and even then he wouldn’t leave until he was eating and drinking, and ready to go home.

“You have a name to obtain; you’re still running for office.” His mother said, there was a tone to her voice he didn’t like and he scowled even more.

“I know, Ma.” He shook his head, “It’s too soon. I need to be here for him.” 

“Peter will understand.” She added as she patted Peter’s hand. “He would be the first to tell you to go.”

Nathan closed his eyes briefly, he knew that Peter would have insisted that he go get something to eat and urge him to rest and for god’s sake take a shower and shave. He rubbed his eyes. “I’ll think about it.”

“Please do.” 

They stood there in silence until the doctors made their rounds and Nathan immediately turned to them. “What’s next?” He demanded, not willing to do nothing. 

“We wait.” One of the doctor’s said. Nathan thought he was too young to know anything at all and wanted a second opinion with someone who was an expert in his field.

“That’s not acceptable.” 

“Nathan,” his mother cut in, putting her hand on his arm. “Let the doctor’s be. Peter is strong and he will wake up.”

He waited until the doctors left before he pushed her hand off his arm. “How can you be so sure?”

Angela just gave him a small smile. “I’ve seen it, I know my boys.” 

Nathan shook his head, dismissing her as he took the seat beside Peter. “That’s not reassuring.” He tensed once more when she placed her hand on his shoulder. “Ma.”

“Do you trust your brother?” She asked softly and his heart ached at the simple question. 

“Yes,” he reluctantly replied and she squeezed lightly his shoulder. “But that has nothing to do with his health.”

“Believe in him as he’s believed in you. There’s nothing to fear.” 

Nathan pursed his lips, considering her words and he suddenly picture Peter laughing at him for making this more than it was. Peter would pull through… he always did in the past. Nathan sighed, rubbing his brow. 

“Peter will be okay.” She insisted and he wanted to believe her. 

“Peter will be okay,” Nathan repeated, hoping that if he did it would finally sink in. But when he glanced at the bed and the machines keeping him alive he doubted it. He looked so small and not at all the young, energetic man Nathan knew he was. He looked like the kid brother Nathan failed to protect. He reached over and squeezed Peter’s hand. “Come back to me.” He whispered, willing to wait at his bedside until he did.


End file.
